


Dishes (changlix drabble)

by snastr0



Series: Midnight drabbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chores, Drabble, M/M, Other, they are cute uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0
Summary: Felix does the dishes for Changbin
Relationships: Changlix - Relationship, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Midnight drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126679
Kudos: 14





	Dishes (changlix drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! >\\\\\\\\\\\<

The kitchen filled with Felix’s low grumbles. Dishes clinked together and soap bubbles practically spilled out of the sink. Changbin wasn’t home and Felix decided to do the dishes for him. It sounded like a nice gesture but once he started washing he regretted it deeply. “He better appreciate this” just then someone ruffled his hair. “I do bubs, thank you for doing the dishes” Changbin smiled at Felix and stood next to him, turning down the water. “Careful we don’t want a flood” Felix laughed softly and nodded. Changbin rolled up his sleeves and started washing a stray plate. “What are you doing?” Changbin teasingly splashed water on Felix’s face “Helping, duh”


End file.
